Ulysses Feral
Ulysses S. Feral is a supporting character from SWAT Kats. Biography Ulysses Feral is the commander of the Enforcers, a militarized police force that is tasked with defending MegaKat City from a host of threats such as the Zed and the Past Master. Feral always wanted to capture two vigilantes known as the SWAT Kats, however that made Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs upset with Feral since she made her support for the vigilantes no secret. Feral wanted Mayor Manx to give him permission to arrest the Swat Kats, however Manx refused since he had no issue in his political career that is related to the SWAT Kats. The only reason Feral hated the SWAT Kats is because they would always be able to handle things that the Enforcers can't since that makes him look incompetent in front of the media. The SWAT Kats made Feral and the Enforcers look bad during their battles against the Red Lynx, Metallikats, and Rex Shard. However, Feral is mostly content to allow the SWAT Kats to leave the scene and then criticize them on the media. Feral would often help the SWAT Kats only if the situation called for it like when they were against Dark Kat, Hard Drive, Past Master, and Mad Kat. One time, the Metallikats offered to reveal the true identities of the SWAT Kats to Feral, however the Commander turned down their offers since he didn't enjoy making bargains with criminals despite his hatred for the two vigilantes in an episode where the SWAT Kats destroyed his new tank. As the series progressed, Feral started to respect the SWAT Kats since he gave them some credit when he was interviewed by the media after the SWAT Kats helped him stop the Metallikats from robbing the MegaKat City Mint. Feral almost thanked the SWAT Kats in the end of season two. The only reason the SWAT Kats dislike him is because he threw them off the Enforcers when they were employed there. Family He has an unnamed brother who is the father of his niece Lieutenant Felina Feral. Feral would fire his niece Felina from the force due to her disregard for following his commands, however his brother would never speak to him again. Trivia *There were episodes which would have been more interesting to see about Feral. In the episode 'Cry Turmoil', Feral was to be the one who Turmoil successfully corrupts in the end. However, that idea was scraped off and the plot lines related to the story replaced him with the Swat Kat T-Bone. In the episode 'The Curse of Kataluna'- Feral was to meet a woman and fall in love with her. However, Feral would be unaware that his girlfriend is actually a succubus who was slowly draining his life force away. *Just like J. Jonah Jameson from Spiderman, Feral dislikes vigilantes and is willing to work the people he hates for the greater good and when the situation calls for it. However, Feral will always have a dislike for them no matter what. Feral even tries to disgrace the SWAT Kats in the media just like with J. Jonah Jameson and Spiderman. *Just like Commissioner James Gordon from Batman, Feral used to hate the Swat Kats before recognizing them as a force for good just like Gordon with Batman, has a niece involved with the two vigilantes as a comrade, and has a strong sense of justice. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Military Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Officials Category:Lawful Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fighter Category:Siblings Category:Animals Category:Sidekicks Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:False Antagonist